


赵王爷要娶亲番外（四）接上

by ichinever



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 祯驰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichinever/pseuds/ichinever
Kudos: 4





	赵王爷要娶亲番外（四）接上

赵王爷进了房门，从背后搂着人，下巴抵在白三公子肩上，歪过头，柔软的双唇似有若无拂过颈侧，灼热的气息悉数洒在皮肤上，有些许痒，惹得白三公子微微一缩脖子，转身，双手撑着胸前推拒着，“不…不许过来，放…放开…”  
闻言，赵王爷收紧手臂，“生气了？我与他二人无半点交集，驰驰可要信我…”  
媳妇儿吃醋生气了可如何是好？莫不是欲将己赶出床榻之上，分塌而眠？！  
瞧着怀里挣扎之人，确有此可能…  
赵王爷整个身子贴了上去，抬起白三公子下颚，二话不说狠狠吻了过去…  
“唔…”  
腰间手臂牢牢禁锢挣脱不开，胸腔里的空气愈来愈少，直教人浑身无力。  
一吻终了，只道白三公子双颊绯红，薄唇艳丽，原是推拒着的双手不知何时紧紧扶着手臂，撑着自个儿，惹得赵王爷又好一番啃咬，欲火直窜下身。  
手臂一个用力，托着双臀便往床榻走去…  
“啊…”  
猝不及防双脚离地，白三公子只得牢牢攀附着赵王爷，以免摔落。

赵王爷将人放置锦丝被上，栖身而上，复又辗转于那红唇之上，那手亦不知何时悄悄解了衣带，探进衣里，细细品味掌下那细腻光滑之感…  
白三公子连番挣扎，腿不慎擦过下身，听得身上之人一声暗哑。  
“唔…驰驰…”  
赵王爷故意压了压下身，一个硬硬的物什抵在白三公子大腿处。  
白三公子得以喘口气，身子却是僵了几分，气息亦是有几分不稳，嗔怪道：  
“你脑子里除了这档子事，可还有他事可想？”  
“…”赵王爷似有几分委屈，“谁叫你这般可爱，忍不住…”  
“…”  
赵王爷胳膊置于双侧以此撑着上身，下身紧贴，一下下逐着那红唇，满眼怜爱。  
好容易得了口气，平复略紊乱的气息，不去想那抵着大腿处硬物，摸索着拿出个玉佩，推着人起身，略显紧张的递至眼前，“给…给你的…”  
赵王爷接过顺势将白三公子扶起一道起身，摊开手掌，一枚玉佩呈现眼前。  
玉佩成色并不好，做工亦称不得精细，底下系着的同心扣歪歪扭扭，可见做此物之人并不擅长 。与如今腰间所佩戴之物一比，实在是算不得好，赵王爷一遍遍摩挲着物件…  
“如…如何？”  
白三公子缴着手指，不时瞥一眼赵王爷，方才  
独自在房里，照着书上所述编着那同心结，这双习文弄墨，亦能下得了厨房之手，面对这小物什犯了难，好容易完成亦是不成方圆，应…应是拿得出手…吧…  
“白日里我瞧你买那玉佩，原是送与我的？”  
“嗯…”  
“我记得原是无此扣的…”  
“我…我自个儿做的，可是不好看？”  
“好看，甚是好看…”赵王爷眉眼弯弯，取下腰间所佩戴之物置于另一掌心之上，“有过之而无不及…”  
“…祯哥哥喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢的，此乃无价之宝…”  
白三公子原是略带紧张，闻言便是放松几分。  
赵王爷起身，随手将原价值连城的玉佩丢弃于锦盒之内，珍而重之白三公子所赠之物收好，大步流星迈向床榻，目光灼灼瞧着白三公子…  
床上之人被瞧得浑身不自在，眼里情意浓烈得似能烫了皮肤。  
“…天…天色已晚，我们还是早…早些歇…唔”  
赵王爷反复碾压那略肿的薄唇，含糊不清道：“驰驰说得极是…”

白三公子已是不着寸缕，白皙的身子一览无余。  
胸前两点茱萸正被人把玩，赵王爷舌尖轻咬打转，另一手轻轻揉搓另一边，阵阵酥麻传至来，白三公子双手紧紧装着床单，咬着嘴唇压抑着即将冲出的呻吟。  
赵王爷抬起瞧了一眼白三公子那隐忍模样，轻笑一声，细密之吻一路向下，至肚脐眼一带摩挲一番。  
“唔…”  
此一带乃敏感之处，白三公子终是忍不住泄出一声轻微的呻吟。  
下腹早已是硬挺，顶端亦是流出几丝透明液体，赵王爷一口含住那精致硬挺的物什，舌尖舔舐着顶端。  
“唔嗯…”  
下身被温热湿润的口腔包围，巨大的快感席至全身，扬起好看的脖颈，白三公子终是忍不住呻吟出声。

微微抬头，便可瞧见赵王爷埋首于腿间，吞吐着那硬挺。每每赵王爷疼爱此处，白三公子亦是多上几分羞耻，本是高贵之人，却是为己做这般事情，平日里敏感的身子此时更甚几分。  
赵王爷舌尖划过柱身，含住下方囊袋舔舐，手握住精致的硬挺上下动作。  
“啊…嗯…祯…祯哥哥…”  
除却一遍遍唤心上之人之名，已别无他话。  
“祯嗯…祯哥哥…唔…”  
“嗯？”  
“啊…我…我想嗯…想…亲亲你…”  
白三公子甚少于床第之间说这般话语，难得表露出些许情绪，不失为一个好现象。

嘴里吐出硬挺，顺着小腹往上，于锁骨处重重吮吸，留下几个红印子方才满意。  
身下之人双眼迷离，脸颊泛红，大口大口喘着气，赵王爷使了个心眼，大手握住硬挺，拇指不时抚过顶端，满意得瞧见白三公子扬起脖颈，呻吟出声。  
“嗯…”  
赵王爷看得欢喜，勾起嘴角复又吻上那红唇，一个巧劲，上下颠倒，一手扣着后脑，舌头攻略城池，一手摸向软枕下掏出瓷瓶，白三公子趴在身上，好方便他开拓。  
“嗯啊…唔…”  
赵王爷手抚过后背，一路至身手，按在穴口轻轻打转，不时刮搔。  
胸腔内空气愈来愈少，密穴处被轻轻按压抚摸，白三公子身子僵了僵，眼瞧着身子软了下去，赶紧着扯过那作怪的手，“等…等等…”  
“嗯？？”  
“…勿…勿动…”  
“嗯…”  
“…”  
白三公子抓着手，咬着唇不语，倒是那小脸彻底红了起来。  
赵王爷挑挑眉，饶有兴趣瞧着跨坐在身上之人…  
白三公子慢慢俯下身，学着方才赵王爷所为，含着胸前茱萸来回舔舐，一手渐渐往下，滑过小腹，握住早已硬挺的硕大物什上下套弄。  
“嘶…”  
赵王爷猛吸一口气，床第之间，白三公子甚少有此大胆动作，闭上眼感受那柔软的双唇在身上游走，倒是多了些期待。  
吻一路至下腹处，灼热的气息喷洒于硬挺上，赵王爷猛然睁开双眼，知晓白三公子意欲何为，随即抬手欲制止。  
白三公子一把抓住，毫不犹豫低头含住，微微皱了皱眉，太…太大了…  
鼻尖、嘴里充斥着男人独有的气味，有些些膳腥，前段分泌出的液体亦是有些许咸，白三公子回想着先前那几回赵王爷的动作，顺着柱身舔舐，含着囊袋逗弄，尽着努力让他舒服…  
眼瞧他含着自己的硬挺吞吐，温热湿润的口腔包含住，舌尖绕着顶端打转，心爱之人为己做此等事，牙齿不时磕到，彰显着那人的青涩，这般画面，大大刺激了赵王爷…  
白三公子顿感口中的硕大又是涨了几分，本含得辛苦，眼下又是艰难几分，不满的皱皱眉瞪向赵王爷，倒颇有几分风情。  
赵王爷无法忍耐，一把将人拉至身前，扣着脑袋，毫不客气吻上去，口中残留着那味道，似是在述说刚刚所发生之事，赵王爷动作亦是凶狠了几分…  
一手抚摸着光洁的背，一手摸到枕边瓷瓶，捞出一块往身后密穴探去，沿着穴口轻轻打转，探进去一根手指…  
“嗯…”  
“驰驰，好湿…”  
“…”  
白三公子捏起拳头轻轻垂了一下赵王爷胸口，“休…休要说…嗯唔…说这般话…啊！”  
尾音忽的拔高，赵王爷准确找到了体内那要命之处，指腹轻轻一按，白三公子随即软了身子，趴在胸口大口喘着气，一句完整话亦是说不出。  
待密穴可容纳三指，赵王爷双手掐着白三公子腰，对准，一点点往下按。  
“嗯…”  
“呼…”  
彼时两人皆长呼一口气，赵王爷轻柔亲吻，劲腰缓缓摆动…  
硬挺一次次贯穿，辗过要命之处，往深里探去，惹得白三公子惊喘连连，薄唇绯红，双颊似胭脂般，眼角亦是染了雾气，精致的硬挺前段不可控制流出透明液体，随着一记记动作上下摆动，打在赵王爷小腹之上。  
“别…嗯唔…啊啊…唔…”  
“可是舒服？”言毕又是一记深顶。  
“啊…你啊…嗯别…”  
“可否告之于我，嗯？”  
“嗯…太…太啊…嗯深…”  
“轻点？”  
“嗯…嗯唔…”  
“好…”  
赵王爷微微退出，白三公子正欲喘口气，赵王爷挺腰向上，掐着白三公子腰往下，一个用力，硬挺直直贯穿进入更深处…  
“啊…”  
白三公子惊叫出声，一口气喘不上来，下身硬物喷出一股白灼，悉数撒在赵王爷胸膛之上，白三公子软了身子趴于胸膛之上，全身染上情欲之色。  
赵王爷随即重重挺了十几下，一记低吼，股股滚烫喷洒入密穴，烫得白三公子又是一哆嗦。  
赵王爷好一番磨蹭才恋恋不舍退了出来，带出几股白灼，顺着臀缝流至大腿根。  
白三公子顿感几分羞涩，浑身黏糊糊，挣扎着起身欲清理一番。  
“躺下歇会儿，我来清理身子。”  
“嗯…”  
赵王爷起身下床拿来帕子，扣出残留于密穴之中的白浊，擦拭着白三公子身子，不忘按按他酸胀的腰际。  
白三公子昏昏欲睡，强打着精神问及白天所遇见之人，赵王爷一五一十告知，再三谈及自个儿与他二人全无半分关系，白三公子心下了然，“往后可不许瞒我半分。”  
“是，绝不计瞒半分。”  
白三公子这才满意点点头，腰上一双大手按得甚是舒服，磕着眼沉沉睡去…  
翌日，赵王爷搂着人至前厅用早膳，  
“尝尝这个…”  
“嗯…”  
“喝点粥…”  
“嗯…”  
“…”  
白三公子笑容满满，一改昨晚板着小脸模样，这般已然是和好。  
可惜，可惜，众人本猜测白三公子少至气上几天，还欲瞧瞧咱这王爷，咱这主子，如何吃瘪，如何哄得人，仅是一晚，便又这般如胶似漆，就是不知咱王爷，咱主子，用得是何方法…  
众人纷纷感慨少了几日戏看，亦不禁想到咱这王妃，这小主人，修来几世福气方能得此一人相伴，当真羡慕至极。  
“为何都看我？蒙叔、嬷嬷快些吃，早膳凉了可就不好吃了…”  
“诶，好好好…”瞧瞧，多好的小王妃。  
“暗一哥哥、小七，你们也快些吃呀，来，尝尝后厨新作的糕点…”  
“谢谢小主子…”瞧瞧，多好的小主子。  
众人纷纷侧目，若是下回再惹得白三公子生气，怕是要惹众怒了，  
赵王爷：“…”  
“王妃，午膳可有想吃的？我吩咐后厨添几个菜…”  
“王妃，平日里用度可够？要不让库房再多置些银两…”  
“小主子，西巷那家书斋新得了几房文墨，可要去瞧瞧？”  
赵王爷：“…”  
晴空朗朗，赵王府新一天已是开始了，嗯，同往常般热闹。


End file.
